1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle communication system designed to allow a driver of a vehicle to let other road users and a medical or other facility know that the driver is traveling in an emergency situation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Emergency or other types of official vehicles have well-known methods of letting other road users know that they are traveling in an emergency situation. These typically include powerful flashing lights and sirens that alert other road users to yield to the emergency vehicle. However, there is at present no way for a non-emergency or non-official vehicle, such as a passenger car, to let other road users know that an emergency exists and that the car is traveling in an emergency situation and preferably should be allowed priority and courtesy on the road.
There are various situations in which a person traveling in a passenger car, or other non-official vehicle may have a legitimate emergency situation in which it is desirable for them to be able to travel quickly to seek medical or other help. It is not always convenient, necessary or desirable for such a person to have to wait for a medical transport vehicle, such as an ambulance, to transport them to a medical facility. Various medical situations are relatively predictable in advance, and a vehicle user who knows that such a situation could arise could benefit from a predetermined arrangement with law enforcement and/or medical personnel to allow them to travel with systems to alert other road users to an emergency situation. Some situations that may arise to allow for someone to qualify for such an arrangement include imminent childbirth, chronic medical conditions that may have emergent episodes, potential recipients on organ transplant waiting lists, and the like.
It is desirable to provide an alternative solution to members of the public to alert others that they are driving in an emergency situation.